


25 Days of AiYuu Christmas

by PhoenixstarKina



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: And what is cuter than these two dorks at Christmas?, But Aiballshipping NEEDS CUTE, Christmas prompts, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, These are all cute, Yusaku has OCD, and PTSD but that is a minor thing in one chapter, fluff fest 2019, i'm actually doing this, i'm late to the party, with minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixstarKina/pseuds/PhoenixstarKina
Summary: 25 drabbles/ficlets each with Ai/Yusaku and how they spend the holidays together with friends and family.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis/Fujiki Yuusaku, Bessho Ema/Kusanagi Shouichi, Flame/Homura Takeru, Kusanagi Jin/Lightning
Comments: 41
Kudos: 47





	1. “Alright, mister. I know you’re the one who keeps hanging up mistletoe everywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED MORE CUTE WITH THESE TWO. Seriously I am a slut for kidnapping fics with Ai and Yusaku don't get me wrong, but it's Christmas and I need some winter fluff!
> 
> Each chapter is a different prompt, each one focuses on Ai/Yusaku, but some other pairings do sneak in here too! Mainly the Kusanagi/Ema one, since they totally act like parents for Yusaku. I will never let go of that.

“Ai, I know this is all your doing.” Yusaku sighed, looking at his lover standing on the ladder outside of Café Naga.

“Why Yusaku, what ever do you mean?” Ai grinned, barely noticeable behind the scarf wrapped around his neck. Den City had gotten lucky, getting snow falling so close to Christmas. But he had to admit, the adjustments to his SOLtiS to make it more human-like left him freezing cold most days.

“I know you’re the one putting mistletoe _everywhere_.” Yusaku pointed to the plant in Ai’s hand. “Do you even know what it means?”

Ai shrugged, hanging the last batch of mistletoe up before climbing off the ladder. “I’m not sure, but Takeru said it means two people caught under it have to fight. And it sounds like the best way to start a snowball fight!” He said happily, wrapping his arms tightly around Yusaku. “Though, Jin has been avoiding every place I put them… Does he not like the snow?”

“You’re telling me out of every soap opera you’ve seen, you haven’t seen any Christmas episodes?” Yusaku found that hard to believe. “Ai, mistletoe means the two people caught under it have to kiss, not fight. The whole fight thing is an old joke.”

“Are you sure? Because Skye and dear Revolver were caught under one, and she knocked him out.” Ai smirked, nuzzling his nose against Yusaku’s cheek and fixing the scarf around his lover’s neck. At least he had convinced Yusaku to get better winter clothes. Now if only Yusaku would agree to an apartment with a working heater…

“That’s because Skye wouldn’t kiss him even to save her brother.” Ai smiled triumphantly as Yusaku leaned into him. “And Jin is avoiding them because Kolter has been teasing him about liking someone.”

“Poor Lightning will be heartbroken.” Ai rolled his eyes, listening to the music being broadcasted in the square and swaying slightly with Yusaku in his arms.. “If this stuff is for kissing, maybe I can shove him under one with Jin…”

“Jin wouldn’t mind.” Yusaku hummed, moving slightly with Ai’s swaying, looking up above them. “It’s still snowing.”

Ai nodded, resting his head on Yusaku’s shoulder. “Yeah, it’s supposed to until tomorrow morning. Which means tonight will be cold.” He pointed out. “Roboppi will be happy, but we should at least go get a few comforters since you refuse to move to a place with actual heating. And don’t like heaters because they dry the air out in the apartment too much.”

Yusaku’s gaze was still focused above them, finally getting Ai to look up as well. “Ah, seems we’ve found one!” Ai said happily, looking at the mistletoe above their heads. “And since you aren’t a fan of snowball fights…”

He was silenced by a soft pair of lips on his own, Yusaku’s arms wrapping around Ai’s neck. “You talk too much.” Yusaku whispered against his lips before kissing him again.


	2. “Do you need help hanging up the Christmas lights?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where Yusaku having OCD comes up at first. It's pretty mild and Ai knows exactly how to help him.

Yusaku hummed, looking up at the tree in his apartment. It was a new addition to his belongings, a smaller one at six feet tall, perfect for the inhabitants of the small space. But he was faced with a new dilemma with it as well. The lights that he had to wrap around it.

No matter how he tried, he just couldn’t figure out the right way to do it. It was… it _had to be perfect_. His first Christmas with Ai, and the first where Roboppi seemed genuinely excited to celebrate it. Setting up the tree itself was the easy part. But he didn’t want any part of the tree to be too bare or too cluttered, even when it came to the lights. There had to be a way to get it right.

But he tried to picture it, only growing more frustrated when every image in his mind had glaring flaws. He was half tempted to just forget the lights entirely. Except, every tree Yusaku saw had lights on it. And he had already vetoed any tinsel, not wanting any to find its way into his computer’s fans or anything.

He sat back, glaring lightly at the box of Christmas lights. Why did it have to be so hard?

“Love, do you need help hanging up the lights?”

The voice caught him off guard, Yusaku jumping slightly and turning his head to see Ai standing there, a soft smile on his face as he sat down next to Yusaku. “Tell me three things that are on your mind.” He said, noticing Yusaku’s frustration.

“…One, this is my first time decorating a Christmas tree- the small one in Kolter’s truck doesn’t count. Two, I tried to picture where to put the lights, and it didn’t work out. Three… I want this, our first Christmas as a family… to be perfect.” Yusaku admitted softly.

“I see, so the lights don’t want to cooperate with you.” Ai wrapped his arms around Yusaku, pulling him onto his lap. “Such unruly lights you have here. They should consider themselves lucky I don’t make them all blow for this.”

“You’d have to replace all of them then.” Yusaku pointed out, leaning back against Ai.

“That’d be a problem.” Ai hummed, rubbing Yusaku’s stomach with his thumb. “But Yusaku, the tree doesn’t have to look perfect. Christmas will already be perfect, because I have the best gift right here.” He purred, kissing the back of Yusaku’s neck.

“Having you is more than enough for me. Now come on, I’ll help put the lights up.”


	3. Will You Make A Gingerbread House With Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku has never even heard of gingerbread houses. Ai gladly goes along with Takeru's plan to change that.

“A what?”

“You can’t be serious.” Takeru gasped, looking at Yusaku. “You haven’t even _heard_ of a gingerbread house? Yet you love gingerbread cookies?”

Yusaku shrugged, taking a drink of his hot chocolate. “You’re forgetting I haven’t had anyone to do any of this holiday stuff with me until last year.” He pointed out. Last year, he had spent Christmas with Kolter and Jin for the first time, visiting Jin in the hospital. It was a nice way to spend a day Yusaku usually avoided. But even then, he and Kolter had been more focused on their mission than on the holiday.

And with Christmas coming once again, Yusaku was spending the day with most of the other Lost Children and everyone in the Playmaker Faction, Ignis included. Flame sat next to Takeru, Kiku on his other side.

At the other end of the table from Yusaku were Skye, Miyu, and Aqua. Across from Takeru sat Lightning, Jin, and Windy. Earth was inside the truck with Kolter and Emma, leaving Yusaku, Ai, and Roboppi on the last side of the table. Yusaku shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with everyone staring at him. “Is it honestly that surprising?”

“Honestly? Yes.” Miyu nodded. “And kinda sad. I mean, Jin and I have been stuck in the hospital since the Incident, but even we know what a gingerbread house is.”

“You also had someone who cared enough to make sure you knew about this stuff.” Yusaku muttered defensively.

Skye gave him a sympathetic smile. “Come on guys, I didn’t know about gingerbread houses until I was 10. Give Yusaku a break.” She said.

“Yeah, give him a break, since _some_ of us still don’t know what they are!” Windy protested. “Why are you making bread out of ginger? And why make a _house_ out of it? Bread is terrible when it gets soggy, and that sounds like a fire hazard too.”

“It’s not a- okay you know what? Meet back here tomorrow. We’re making gingerbread houses!” Takeru decided. “I’ll get a few kits for them and we’re making gingerbread houses like the huge dysfunctional family we are!”

“You said it, not me.” Kolter chuckled as he walked out, bringing more hot chocolate for everyone. “But it has been a while since I’ve actually seen a gingerbread house being made. So why not?”

Emma smiled, walking over and kissing Kolter’s cheek. “Nice try, but I’m getting a kit for us to make one too. We can see who’s the better decorator, make a friendly competition out of it.” She decided.

“Yeah! So tomorrow, everyone be ready!” Takeru cheered, grinning happily.

Yusaku blinked in confusion, looking at Ai. He sighed, smiling softly when he saw the grin on his lover’s face. “Alright. Tomorrow then.”

~*~*~*~

The next day saw even more people gathered around the food truck. Kolter had parked at Stardust Road, and even Ryoken and Spectre had come down to see what the fuss was about.

“Gingerbread houses?” Ryoken asked.

“Yeah! We’re splitting up into teams. So it’s me, Kiku, and Flame. Yusaku, Ai, and Roboppi. Kolter, Jin, Lighting, and Emma. Aqua, Skye, and Miyu. And now you, Windy, Spectre, and Earth!” Takeru grinned, motioning to the five tables set up, each with a gingerbread house kit on it.

“How were we roped into this?” Ryoken looked over at Yusaku. “And what started this?”

“My poor Yusaku-chan has never even heard of a gingerbread house.” Ai smirked, wrapping his arm around Yusaku’s waist. “So I must agree with Takeru, this needs to be rectified! Oh, Windy and Lightning haven’t either. But I just want to build a house with my lover.”

“Don’t make it weird.” Yusaku sighed, but leaned against Ai’s side.

“Aw, come on Yusaku.” Ai purred, tilting Yusaku’s head up with gentle fingers on his chin. “Won’t you build a gingerbread house with me?”

The soft look Ai had turned into a scowl as Roboppi squirmed their way between the two. “And me!”

Yusaku smiled softly, patting Roboppi’s head and leaning up to kiss Ai’s cheek. “Alright. Let’s build one then.”

Each team seemed to have a good start, though some worked together better than others. Skye and Miyu talked Aqua through each step, letting her do most of the main part of the house while they instructed her, both captivated by the look of pure joy and wonder on her face. Takeru and Kiku were more active with helping Flame, each one tackling a side and leaving the front for last.

Lightning seemed the most confused about the houses however. “Why build it if you’re just going to eat it? And why even _have_ it if you aren’t going to eat it?” He asked.

“Because it’s fun to build together.” Jin said softly, working on putting icing on the roof as Kolter and Emma handled the walls of the house. “And you can eat it afterwards. Gingerbread tastes pretty good.”

His Ignis simply shrugged, putting a few candies on the roof as Jin made it.

Ryoken was having fun, Yusaku noticed. He seemed calm, working with Windy on half of the house while Spectre and Earth worked on the other half. “Putting them together was a good ide.” Yusaku whispered to Ai.

“Oh, you mean Revolver and Windy?” Ai hummed, carefully putting two sides of the house in their proper spots. “Windy may still be a bit of a glitch, but I think Revolver helps to calm him down.”

Yusaku nodded, looking at the house they were making. Roboppi was having fun decorating the roof as Yusaku put up the decorations around the house, and putting icing on the door of it as well.

“Yusaku? Look up here.” Ai said. Yusaku looked up, blinking in surprise when a slender finger put a drop of icing on his nose. “You fell for it.” Ai chuckled softly. “Such a silly Origin I have.”

“Ai.” Yusaku looked at him, not moving when Ai kissed his nose.

“…Gross, do people actually _like_ this icing?!” Ai yelped, jumping back and dropping the pipping bag on the table. “It’s _disgusting_! Even on my dear Yusaku!”

Kolter snorted. “Regretting those taste bud sensors yet?” He smirked at the Ignis. “The icing is always the worst part. It’s too chalky, but it has to be to hold up the house.”

“Nasty!”

Yusaku smiled fondly, listening to Ai rant on about the icing as he and Roboppi finished the house. “Master?”

He looked over at Roboppi, who was putting the roof on the gingerbread house. “This is a lot of fun! I’m so happy we can all do this together.” Roboppi smiled happily, hurrying over to hug Yusaku tightly once the house was finished.

They hadn’t won the race, Takeru’s group finishing a few minutes before they did. But Yusaku didn’t mind. It didn’t hit him until later, curled up between Roboppi and Ai late at night and trying to sleep, that he had lost a game. He lost, and nothing bad had happened.

“…Let’s make another gingerbread house next year.” He whispered softly.

“And buy enough cookies to keep you from being tempted to snack on the house as we build it?” Ai teased softly.

“Sure.”


	4. You have to write Christmas cards! It's a tradition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai and Roboppi want to make Christmas cards. And possibly make life hell for two certain individuals.

Yusaku sighed, looking at the mess strewn over the coffee table in his apartment. Scraps of paper, glitter, glue, a few cards- _thankfully_ in card sleeves and away from the glue- and much more was spread out, two AIs looking at everything as they worked on the floor. “So what is all of this now?” He asked.

“Christmas cards!” Roboppi said cheerfully, waving one of the markers in the air. “We’re writing one out to all of our friends!”

“And one to Queen of course.” Ai smirked. “If only to thank her for her _sizeable monetary donation_ she gave last year.”

“How about you don’t do that? And don’t think I don’t know about the online poker games.” Yusaku sighed again, shaking his head and sitting down in his computer chair. “Also, I’m pretty sure if you wrote one to her, Zaizen would put that bounty back on all of our heads.”

“Or she’d have a heart attack and he’d name us Masters of Link Vrains!” Ai grinned up at Yusaku. “But seriously, Christmas cards!”

“No.” Yusaku shook his head, turning his chair around and opening his laptop. There were still threats out in Link Vrains, even with the Hanoi, and Lighting, and Ai all stopped.

For the most part, anyway.

But Yusaku still had a job to do. It was under the table, but Zaizen had added him and Kolter on as extra security for the network. The job was more than enough for Yusaku, more than he thought he’d ever have, really. Maybe he could look into getting a new apartment… without having to use the money Ai stole. Or maybe a small house, one that wouldn’t be as cramped, and that he could easily make another VR room in.

“Yusaku! We have to make Christmas cards! It’s a tradition!”

“No. For three reasons. One, glitter takes forever to get off of anything. And you have it basically on _everything_.” Yusaku held up three fingers as he spoke. “Two, I have to work. Three, since when is it a tradition?”

“Since today!” Ai pouted. “Come on Yusaku, we can make it a tradition! Pretty please?”

“Please, master?” Roboppi was pouting too. “Let’s make Christmas cards a tradition! You always seemed so happy when Kolter gave you one every year!”

He could tell it was a losing battle, with two pouting AIs looking at him in that way. Sometimes he strongly disliked how easily they could manipulate him with those looks.

“…Alright. We’ll make Christmas cards. _But_ , no more glitter.”

“So we can’t make a card that’s a glitter bomb for Revolver?” Ai smirked, kissing Yusaku’s cheek as his Origin sat down next to him.

“…One canister of glitter.”


	5. I made you some hot cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mild PTSD warning. Nightmare warning.
> 
> Yusaku has a rough night, Ai knows how to make it better.

It was one of those nights. Nights where Yusaku would wake up, terror leaving him paralyzed in bed for minutes before finally releasing him when phantom pains from being electrocuted would begin.

Even eleven years later, he wasn’t free from the Incident. Nightmares would leaving him shaking, too scared to even move out of fear that one wrong movement would lead to him being shocked again. He bit his cheek, trying to keep the tears at bay.

“Yusaku?” The soft voice didn’t startle him, Yusaku wished he could say that. He _knew_ that voice, the same one that had been with him since he was 13, waking him up from nightmares and sitting with him, getting tea if it was needed and cleaning up if he got sick. Roboppi sat down on the edge of the bed, grabbing one of his hands with their own. “It’s okay master. You aren’t there. You’re here! With me and big bro.” Roboppi chirped happily, massaging his hands.

They always hurt the most on those nights, especially when it was cold. His blankets never enough to really warm him. It was why he never gave much protest if Ai would take his monstrous form on those nights, wrapping around Yusaku and trapping in any heat he could for his Origin. As well as being a guard.

Yusaku felt safer with Ai near. After all, what would try to get past the Ignis, with one eye and razor-sharp teeth, that could move quick enough to even catch the leader of the Hanoi off guard?

“It’s okay.” Roboppi repeated. “Big bro will be over here soon.”

“I think you mean I will be over here now.” Ai said, standing over the bed with a soft smile on his face. “I’m sorry Yusaku, we were busy working on rebuilding a part of the Cyberse. I didn’t think your nightmares would return, especially with the tree up now.”

The tree, Yusaku remembered, looking over at it. The lights were glowing softly, illuminating part of the apartment and leaving no part of it truly dark. Like an oversized nightlight. But Yusaku had never been afraid of the dark, more afraid of harsh lights than anything.

Ai looked over at it as well. “Hmm, I think I’ll change a few lights on it tomorrow. After all, the snow provides enough white light outside. How about purple instead?” He looked back at Yusaku as Roboppi helped him sit up, the smaller moving to his side to help him stay up.

“Here, you seem chilled.” Ai handed Yusaku a cup. “I made you some hot cocoa. Warm milk to help you sleep, chocolate to chase away the nightmares, and just a small bit of cin... cima…”

Yusaku huffed out a breath of laughter. “Cinnamon?” He took the cup, taking a small drink of it. It wasn’t too hot, and while the cup itself warmed up his hands, the drink seemed to warm every other part of his body.

“When I said I wanted a more realistic SOLtiS, I did not mean one that cannot pronounce a simple spice.” Ai huffed, crossing his arms. But his smile never left as Yusaku continued to drink the hot cocoa. “We’re here for the rest of the night. Flame took over when we realized you were having a nightmare.”

“Link Sense?”

“Yeah.”

Ai sat down on the edge of the bed, putting one hand comfortingly on Yusaku’s thigh. “I’m buying you a better blanket. Since you _still refuse_ to move.” He said firmly. “Something warm. And stuffed animals. That room was bare and cold and hard. You need soft.”

Yusaku didn’t protest that time.

“Ai? Can you… make some more hot chocolate?”

“With cimanom?”

“With cinnamon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about the author: I cannot pronounce cinnamon, synonym, aluminum, or anemone. I used to also not be able to pronounce yellow. I'd say lellow. But that was back in kindergarten-2nd grade.
> 
> The SOLtiS in this, like my other fics I have for Vrains that haven't been posted yet, are similar to Clear and the Alphas in DRAMAtical Murder. Made to be as life-like as possible to an extreme degree. But Zaizen had to get payback against Ai somehow. So why not include a hidden glitch that prevents him from saying some words correctly? Annoying: Yes. Life-threatening: No. So Yusaku sees no need to patch it, since Ai wants to be as close to human as possible.


	6. It's snowing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roboppi likes snow. Takeru likes to troll in the group chat.

“It’s _SNOWING_! Wake up wake up wake up!”

Yusaku groaned, hiding further under the blankets. The _new_ blankets, that Ai had come back from the store with earlier that day.

Or had it been yesterday? He wasn’t sure, but his bed was _warm_ for once, and he was hidden under a dozen or so small blankets, and a large comforter. Ai hadn’t been lying when he said he would get Yusaku soft things. His bed looked more like a nest of blankets and stuffed animals than like an actual bed.

If only it wasn’t for the rambunctious robot currently jumping on the blanket nest bed. But of course, the best window in the apartment was above his blanket nest bed. And for the first time, Roboppi didn’t have to rely on Yusaku lifting them up to look outside of it at the snow.

“Roboppi, it’s snowed for twelve days this month alone.” Ai didn’t sound any more pleased at being pulled out of sleep mode by all the movement than Yusaku did about being awake. He wrapped his arms around Yusaku’s waist, pulling him back against his chest and kissing the back of his neck.

“No sex!” Roboppi squeaked, pouncing on Ai and ignoring the glare the older gave them. “And you don’t get it, this isn’t that small snow, it’s _really_ snowing!”

Yusaku sighed, seeing that he wouldn’t be allowed to go back to sleep, and any other activities would be blocked by Roboppi. He rolled over to look up towards the window, blinking in surprise. Outside were large snowflakes, falling down lazily and covering the windowsill. There was already about two inches of snow on it, and Yusaku guessed there was much more on the way.

“Huh, guess the minion’s right.” Ai snorted, shoving Roboppi off of the two of them. They landed gracefully on the floor, running to find another window to look out of. “And according to the weather online, it’s going to keep up like this all day.”

“I should text Kolter then.” Yusaku murmured, reaching out for his phone to see a few texts already there in the group chat.

**Shield:** No one come to the square today. I’m on vacation.

**Ghost:** I’m Vacation.

**Soulflame changed Ghost’s nickname to Gross**

**Maiden changed Gross’s nickname to Ghost.**

**Maiden:** Takeru no.

**Soulflame:** Emma N O.

**Soulflame:** Yusakuuuu wake up! Save me from the Group Parents being gross!

**Hammer-Main:** Leave Yusaku out of this. Actually, go rescue Yusaku. His place doesn’t have heating.

**Aqua’s bestest GF:** His apartment has two overbearing AIs who I saw buying out the store’s supply of blankets. He’s fine, Jin.

**Great Sword:** I’m fine, Jin. Or I would be, if Roboppi would settle down and let me sleep.

**Spectre:** Glad to know Windy isn’t the only one acting completely glitched this morning.

“Ai… when did Spectre get added to the group chat?” Yusaku asked.

“Huh? Oh, a few days ago. It is the chat for the Playmaker Faction after all, and the Knights of Hanoi sorta fall under that.” Ai answered, checking the chat himself.

“So that means…”

**Not Yusaku’s Mom:** Yusaku, you need proper heating. Not just blankets. And whoever changed my name AGAIN might find themselves suffering through cyber-flu if it isn’t changed back…

**Soulflame changed Not Yusaku’s Mom’s name to Revolver’s Mom**

**Revolver changed Revolver’s Mom’s name to Dr. Turner**

**Revolver changed Soulflame’s name to Secondary White-Haired Protagonist**

**Secondary White-Haired Protagonist:** FIGHT ME PRISSY BOY.

Yusaku rolled his eyes. “I’m about to restrict everyone’s permissions here…” He murmured, looking outside again.

Sleep wasn’t going to come back any time soon. He knew that. But the snow was making him just want to stay in bed, curled up against Ai as they watched some cheesy soap opera or have an action movie marathon.

“Transformers?” Ai smirked, laying back down.

“At least there’s no snow in those movies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the nicknames:
> 
> Jin's and Yusaku's are related to Monster Hunter. Hammer-main because who doesn't like beating a Rathalos in the face? And Great Sword because Yusaku would be a GS and Dual Blades main. He either slices the monster's tail off with a big-ass sword, or goes for super fast attacks and constant status afflictions.
> 
> Baria's.... SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE COULD BE YUSAKU'S MOM OKAY? And Aso as his father and I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE A VERY SAD AU ABOUT THAT.
> 
> Also it's taken me this long to realize I've been using Kusanagi's dub name. OH WELL I'm not changing it. Kolter is shorter to write. And if you haven't looked up Kusanagi's English Voice Actor on Twitter, you're missing out. Sam Black is his name, and he's amazing (and makes memes).


	7. You look beautiful covered in snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai and Yusaku take a walk in the snow, and Yusaku reflects on some things.

A walk in the snow was inevitable. Yusaku realized as he walked next to Ai. Roboppi had run off, wanting to see Takeru and Flame for the night instead of sticking with them. He didn’t mind, knowing Flame could keep Takeru and Roboppi out of trouble.

“It’s rather nice out tonight.” Ai smiled, squeezing Yusaku’s hand softly. The square and surrounding streets were covered in lights. Light-up icicles hanging off the trees, and some streets blocked off to be just ones for walking. The stores all still open, casting a soft glow on the street they were walking on. “At least I got you to wear that scarf finally.” He chuckled.

Yusaku hummed, touching the scarf with his free, gloved hand. It was a soft cream color, warm and long and wrapped around his neck enough to keep the chill away from his neck and most of his face. With it he wore a dark blue winter coat, the hood taken off of it, and dark jeans that were tucked into a black pair of boots. Ai on the other hand, went with more purple in his outfit, wearing a dark purple winter coat and matching scarf. Dark grey dress pants and black boots similar to Yusaku’s.

At least he had left the cape behind. Yusaku was thankful for that. It was a bit too dramatic to be wearing out on a quiet night. A date night, really, if Yusaku was being truthful with himself.

Their walk was a bit on the romantic side. The lights, the snow gently falling down, how Ai pulled him closer, the two walking without a care of who was around them. Nothing else mattered to Yusaku, really.

He had Ai back. Four months of grief and searching had led to almost six months of dating, of reassurance and love, of everyone being happy finally. As if the Incident could finally really be put to rest. All the betrayals and heartbreak healed, Yusaku could finally see a future for himself. And he vowed to make it different from the simulation Ai had seen.

A store caught his attention out of the corner of his eye, his head turning to look at it.

“Ah, a jewelry store?” Ai huffed in amusement. “I know you have all of your gifts already bought.” He teased, nuzzling Yusaku to pull his attention away from it. He led Yusaku farther down the road, closer to the square. There, a large tree had been put up and decorated, illuminating the entire square without the need for all the extra lights or the large televisions. But all of them were still on, the screens showing different duels going on in Vrains, which had added in a winter theme, and various winter holidays as well.

Ai sighed, looking around. “Seeing this… it’s hard to think my simulation could have ever been true.” He murmured softly. “It’s so peaceful. And having you here, makes it even better.” He turned to face Yusaku, putting one hand on his cheek.

Yusaku couldn’t help but lean into the touch, looking at Ai. “Peace is always possible, Ai. No matter how bad things seem.”

“For now.” Ai murmured, leaning down to kiss Yusaku softly. Yusaku responded immediately, wrapping his arms around Ai’s neck. “Yusaku… you look even more beautiful here, covered in snow and so happy.”

Yusaku couldn’t deny the last part of that sentence. He was happy, there in the snow with Ai, not caring who could see them out in the square. Which, really, was a lot of people. But to most of them, he was just some nameless (former, he assumed by that point) high school student. No one knew him as Playmaker still. No one could tell Ai was in a SOLtiS body. They were just two people, caught up in the beauty of the night.

“Come on, let’s go grab some hot cocoa, then rescue poor Flame.” Ai chuckled lightly, kissing Yusaku again.

“Or we could head home.” Yusaku whispered. “Let Roboppi spend the night with Takeru.”

“Hmm, yes, that sounds like a far better idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally posting these as I finish them


	8. I don't remember the last time I truly enjoyed Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai and Yusaku decorate the tree, while Yusaku reflects on how holidays used to be for himself.

The holidays had never been something for Yusaku to celebrate. Christmas, New Years, Halloween, even his own birthday, they were just days. Marks on a calendar that meant nothing. After the Incident, nothing mattered to him. And once he had enough of waiting around in fear, the only thing that mattered was getting revenge.

He couldn’t remember his life before the Incident. He told Ai that while they were decorating the Christmas tree once the lights were on it. “I don’t remember the last time… or if I ever… enjoyed Christmas.” Yusaku whispered, looking at one of the ornaments in his hand.

It was custom made, the Firewall Dragon in his hands looked almost life-like. Like it would roar and curl up in his palm at any second. “When I was rescued, they couldn’t find any record of me anywhere. No parents, no home, nothing. And all I could remember was my name, and the Incident, and meeting Ryoken just before it.”

He thought at first that Ryoken had done something to him that day, but immediately, rationality chased that possibility away. Ryoken had been eight years old, there was no way he could have done anything. But the scientists had admitted to doing nothing as well, even passing any lie detector test Ai could do. His mind was just blank, and the only other explanation was that a man long dead had altered his memories for whatever reason.

“Christmas was… I always hid away during it.” He leaned back against Ai, looking at the half-finished tree as they sat on the floor in front of it. “When I was younger, I would hide under my bed at the orphanage. Refuse to come out, and no one forced me to. Then I was living here when I was eleven, and I forgot it even existed. Roboppi didn’t even know about Christmas until you came.”

“Of course, I met Kolter when I was thirteen. He worked even on Christmas though, when visiting hours with Jin were over. The first year anyway. The second year, I went with him to visit Jin but…”

“It didn’t feel like a special day.” Ai finished for him, peppering Yusaku’s neck with gentle kisses.

“Yes.” Yusaku nodded. “Last year felt the same, and the year before that too. But now…”

He looked at the tree. Almost fully decorated with lights blinking slowly. It felt different, from the years before. Sitting in front of the tree in Ai’s arms, Roboppi on their way home. _Home_ , he actually had one. Not just an apartment where he slept and worked on his revenge, where he hid from his nightmares until he could fight them head-on. It was home, where Roboppi would yell at Ai for leaving dirty dishes on the counter, and scold Yusaku for not taking his medication. Where Ai would teach Roboppi more and more things, while running his hands through Yusaku’s hair as he tried to nap. Where Yusaku could waste away an entire day watching Roboppi and Ai playing video games, others sometimes joining them there or online.

“I… I want to try this. Christmas. With you.” Yusaku whispered.

“Then let’s try it.” Ai smiled softly, hugging Yusaku and nuzzling his neck. “I’ll make this Christmas the best you’ve ever had.”


	9. Did you decorate the tree without me? I can't believe this!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Continuation of the last chapter technically) Roboppi comes home early to find the tree mostly decorated. Yusaku just wants one day of peace.

“Big bro! I can’t believe you would do this!”

“Of course, it’s ex-ai-ctly what Ai would do!”

Yusaku laid his head down on the table, looking across at the two arguing AIs. An upset Roboppi was not what he wanted to wake up to, especially after spending all night on the floor with Ai after decorating most of the Christmas tree. “Ai, if you make one more pun…”

Ai smirked over at Yusaku. “Oh that’s right, my poor soulmate hasn’t had any coffee yet. Or painkillers for that poor organic back that can’t handle a little floor sleeping.” He teased.

“I will send you to Kolter.” Yusaku warned. “He has a new code he’s been wanting to test, but Lightning isn’t enough of an idiot to be the test subject unlike you.”

“Ouch. That was harsh.” Ai pouted, putting a hand over his chest. “I’ve been wounded!”

“What about me!?” Roboppi squeaked loudly. “Did you seriously decorate the tree without me? I can’t believe this!”

Yusaku groaned, closing his eyes and covering his ears. Maybe sending both of them to Kolter would be best. If only for his sanity.

And maybe as payback for the 5 AM wake-up call a few weeks ago. Honestly, Yusaku could care less if he might have ended up being a big brother because someone forgot a few important things four weeks prior to the call. At least Emma was just as unimpressed by his freaking out about a positive pregnancy test. One that had ended up being faulty in the end as proven by a doctor.

He didn’t even remember agreeing to being their kid in the first place anyway. Not that he protested that much. Especially if it meant he could just send Ai and Roboppi to spend the day with him and leave Yusaku in peace.

“Roboppi, we left a third of the decorations for you to do, including the star at the top of the tree.” Yusaku said. “Go finish decorating.”

“Thank you master!” Roboppi grinned happily, mood quickly shifting as they skipped over to the box of decorations.

“Ai, don’t goad them. And get me some coffee.”

Ai clicked his tongue. “Since when am Ai a barista?” He asked, putting a hand on his hip.

“Since you decided to not move us to my bed last night. You can either make the coffee or run to the store to get the painkillers. _By yourself_.”

“…Coffee as black as your soul with two cream and seven sugar coming up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's do this! I doubt I'll have all 25 done before tomorrow, but that's fine! I'm having fun, and that's what matters!


	10. Go on, open it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowball fights, grilled hams, and Ai has a surprise for Yusaku.

Christmas Eve seemed to be the calmest day of December. Yusaku looking around, gaze lingering on the ocean. Everyone had gathered near Ryoken’s house again, wanting to spend the day together, and have most of Christmas day with their families. It was the first Christmas some of them had to spend either outside of a hospital, or with someone else. Plus, it was the first Christmas for the Ignis and Roboppi.

“Here kiddo, don’t let your hands freeze.” Yusaku looked up from his chair when Kolter brought over a cup of hot chocolate from him. “And don’t worry, Emma made it. I know she makes it the way you like it.”

“Thank you.” Yusaku said, taking the cup and looking back towards the large, empty space near the truck. Or, it would have been empty, had it not been for the snowball fight going on. Started by Ai and Windy, and spiraled out of control by Takeru, almost everyone had decided to join in. Emma hadn’t, staying safely inside the truck with Lightning and Kolter to help make hot dogs for lunch and keep an eye on the larger grill outside that was cooking dinner. Ryoken had tucked himself away behind the grill, working on something on his laptop and talking on his cell to the rest of the Knights of Hanoi. And Yusaku had decided to just sit and watch the fun with Skye, smirking when a snowball hit Ai squarely in the back of the head.

“Looks like everyone’s having a good time.” Kolter chuckled, sitting down next to Yusaku. “Sure you two don’t wanna join in?”

“And risk a headshot from Earth, who’s been watching too many baseball games? No thanks.” Skye shook her head. “I’ll watch from a safe distance.”

“Or risk getting hit with an ice ball?” Yusaku nodded to Flame and Windy, who had moved farther away from the group. And Yusaku could tell why when he heard a dull _thump_ as a snowball hit Flame in the chest. “Someone should let them know I’m not fixing anything they break by doing that.”

“Let ‘em learn the hard way.” Kolter shrugged, smirking as Ai seemed to give up on the snowball fight, raising his hands in surrender only to get hit in the chest by one last snowball thrown by Takeru. “Seems you’ll have company here now.”

Ai walked over, grimacing and brushing the snow off of the chest of his coat. “Honestly! Does surrender mean nothing?!” He huffed, sitting down on Yusaku’s other side and wasting no time in wrapping an arm around his lover’s waist.

“I’ll leave you two be.” Kolter winked at Ai. “Come on Skye, let’s check on dinner. I need your input on it.”

Yusaku watched them suspiciously before turning his attention to Ai, who leaned down to kiss him softly. “Nothing bad, I promise.” Ai smiled against his lips. “But now that I have you alone, I wanted to give you something.”

He pulled out a small, rectangle box from his pocket. They could hear the others around them, Roboppi protesting that someone had said a forbidden word, Flame squawking as Windy hit him hard with one of the ice balls, Skye questioning who’s idea it was to grill the ham and Ryoken answering that he wasn’t about to run thousands of extension cords out to make it in an oven.

“Go on, open it.” Ai said happily, handing the box to Yusaku. “A Christmas Eve present!”

Yusaku set down his hot chocolate, taking the box and looking at it. It was a simple black box, a silver ribbon keeping it shut. Yusaku took of the ribbon, opening the top of the box and blinking in surprise.

Inside was a beautiful snow leopard, made of silver with small diamonds for its spots, the eyes were two emeralds, shining a bright green color. It was curled up slightly, connected to a thin chain.

“It’s a necklace.” Ai said softly. “I know you love snow leopards. And the emeralds reminded me of your eyes.”

“It’s beautiful…” Yusaku whispered, lifting the jewelry up carefully to look closer at it. “Ai… I love it.” He said, not moving as Ai took it from his hands to put it around his neck.

“Merry Christmas Eve.” Ai whispered, adjusting the necklace to sit perfectly around Yusaku’s neck. “It looks beautiful on you.”

Yusaku hummed, leaning on Ai and picking up his still warm cup again. He wasn’t usually one for jewelry, but he figured he could make an exception, just this once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Yusaku's favorite animal is snow leopards


	11. I can't believe I just missed my flight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku misses a flight home. And forgets that his boyfriend can travel the distance in just mere seconds.

Yusaku sighed in frustration, looking up at the departure times for the airport.

Traffic had been hell, and even with Ryoken’s reckless driving, they had missed their flight back. And the next flight back to Japan wasn’t for another ten hours.

“I can’t believe this…” Yusaku muttered.

“You can’t believe this? I thought we’d make it on time!” Takeru groaned, looking at the departure times in dismay.

Somehow, Akira Zaizen had talked them all into coming to South Korea for some SOL tech and Hanoi thing, promotions for Link Vrains that required the Hanoi leader, the head of SOL’s counter-cyberterrorism program, and Soulburner as one of the top names in dueling.

“We’re going to miss the party.” Takeru whined, falling down on one of the airport seats. Even Ryoken bringing them coffee couldn’t lift his spirits.

“Thanks Ryo.” Yusaku sighed, taking his iced coffee and taking a drink of it. He took out his phone, sending a quick text to the group chat.

**Great Sword:** Missed the plane because of traffic. Next one isn’t for another 10 hours.

 **Maiden:** Ouch. Want us to wait on the party?

 **Great Sword:** No, it’s already planned. We’ll be fine, we still have the Christmas Eve party.

 **Ign-ai-ster:** Yusaku, do you have your duel disk on you?

 **Soulflame:** What, are we moving the party to Link Vrains?

Yusaku looked puzzled, looking at his duel disk on his wrist. He blinked in surprise when it activated on its own. “Takeru? Check yours.” He said.

“Huh?” Takeru looked at his wrist. “Hey, I didn’t turn mine on.” He was surprised to see his on as well.

“Of course you didn’t, we did!”

Takeru yelped as Ai popped up from Yusaku’s duel disk, and Flame showed up on his own. Both were in their Ignis forms, looking amused as Takeru fell out of his seat. “Flame! Ai!”

Flame chuckled lightly. “We didn’t really want to be at the party if it meant you two were stuck in this airport for ten more hours.” He explained.

“Yeah, and we can get here in literal seconds!” Ai beamed up at Yusaku, who smiled softly.

“You’re going to be horribly bored you know.” Yusaku warned. “You’ll have to hide in the duel disks most of the time.”

“Ah, that’s where you’re wrong!” Ai spread his arms out. “You see, you won’t be stuck here for ten more hours! A… generous donation from Queenie is here.”

Yusaku’s smile fell into a neutral expression. “Ai…”

“He… may have “borrowed” a SOL Tech jet.” Flame sighed as Takeru sat back up, holding his duel disk close to his chest.

“And just who is flying this jet?” Ryoken questioned, raising an eyebrow when he saw the two Ignis.

“ _I_ am.” Flame glared over at Ai before he could speak up. “Unlike someone, I actually test out anything we come across. That includes military-grade flight simulations, as well as commercial aircraft ones. If you aren’t opposed to helping with the manual set-up of the controls, Ryoken, I could take over fully once we’re in the air with the autopilot. And yes, I do know how to land safely as well.”

“Zaizen’s gonna murder us for stealing a jet.” Takeru muttered. “But if it gets us home quicker… I say it’s worth it!”

Yusaku sighed, shaking his head as Ai patted his arm. “Look at it this way, a jet is way less crowded than a plane!” Ai pointed out. “Less anxiety. Plus even if Flame can’t pilot it, we do double as fireproof life jackets! And you know I can keep you warm in _many_ ways too.”

Yusaku slammed his hand down on his duel disk, trapping Ai there. “Let’s go. The sooner we’re home, the sooner I can leave Ai with Kolter for the night.”

“So mean!” Came the muffled reply from his arm.


	12. Did you spike the eggnog AGAIN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's idea was it to leave Ai in charge of drinks anyway?

Looking around, Yusaku _knew_ this incident had Ai’s name written all over it.

“Ai… did you spike the eggnog, _again_?” Yusaku asked calmly.

“Uhh, well… the recipe I was following called for rum…” Ai said sheepishly. “And Ai know you aren’t old enough to drink but I figured ‘it’s the holidays and there’s no school! There’s no harm in it!’ so…”

Yusaku closed his eyes, setting down his own drink. He should have known, when the first sip left a warm feeling in his throat. It hadn’t been unpleasant, not like the tequila he had once swiped from Kolter after a hard mission. So he had thought nothing of it.

But he was thankful, for once, for his easily distracted attention span. It meant his cup was still basically full, missing maybe two or three sips. Unlike the others. Takeru was dancing happily with Skye to some Christmas music playing from the truck, Earth and Aqua dancing as well while Miyu watched and giggled with Spectre over their Ignis.

Jin was much calmer, but Yusaku could tell from the flush on his cheeks that he was feeling the effects of the drink as well. Lightning was too, the Ignis more open as he talked merrily to his Origin, smirking as he described something, making Jin laugh. Even Ryoken wasn’t safe from the alcohol, in the middle of a heated debate with Windy, asking Aso to back him up as Clarissa laughed next to them.

“I take it Ai made the eggnog again?” Kolter asked, walking over to them but keeping an eye on Jin. “You know, we really need to stop having drunk teens here at Stardust Road. It’s only a matter of time before Takeru either decides swimming is fun on his own, or Skye and Kiku convince him of it.”

“How are you not affected by it?” Yusaku looked up at Kolter. “That’s like your fifth cup.”

“I’m an adult. Who totally didn’t turn to alcohol for five years after Jin came back. Nope, not at all.” Kolter chuckled. “Besides, if the adults drink it all, that means you guys can’t drink anymore. Emma’s helping too. She even convinced Kengo to help.” He nodded over to Emma, who was talking with her half-brother.

“Please tell me Roboppi has had _none_.” Yusaku looked around for the small AI, sighing in relief when he found them sitting next to Ryoken with a bottle of juice instead of eggnog. “Ai, you’re no longer in charge of drinks.”

“Ai expected that.” Ai sighed, sitting next to Yusaku. “In my defense… _every_ recipe I found called for rum.”

“That’s why you go with _my_ recipe for eggnog.” Kolter smirked. “It’s simple. Take twenty bucks, buy as many cartons as you can from the store, slap ‘em in a bowl, call it good.”

“Yusaku!” Takeru yelled out, waving his arms to get Yusaku’s attention. “Come dance! You gotta dance! You promised us both one dance that one day, but then you slipped on the ice!”

Yusaku glared at Ai. “This is your fault. And you’re sleeping on the couch tonight.”

“Ah… that’s fair.” Ai nodded sheepishly as Takeru ran over, pulling Yusaku up out of his seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOLtiS can get drunk, but it's not as severe as it would be in humans. Because their systems convert the sugars and proteins into fuel quicker than a human's body can process alcohol. So a buzz that would last hours in a human, lasts minutes for a SOLtiS.


	13. Why did you bake 18 dozen cookies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Ai has lost control of his life.

“Do I want to know?”

“I may have gone overboard… at least your apartment is warm now!”

Yusaku wasn’t so sure if he liked Christmas anymore. Not with the army of cookies currently taking up most of the free space on any table or chair Ai could find. “I’ll ask anyway. Why did you bake eighteen dozen cookies?”

“Well… I wanted to bake cookies for everyone.” Ai admitted sheepishly. “But I didn’t know how many everyone would want, and I know everyone has different tastes… so I bake a dozen for Takeru, Flame, Kiku, Skye, Aqua, Miyu, Jin, Lightning, Spectre, Earth, Revolver, Windy, Kolter, Emma, Kengo, and the three knights. But their cookies are sugar free. No sweets for them as punishment part 1,245,684.” He listed off. “And two batches just for us! Because Roboppi just wanted cookie dough.”

“So you’re making twenty dozen cookies.” Yusaku shook his head. “Ai…”

“Shush. It’s Christmas, I’m supposed to be broke, we all _know_ you’re broke. So I’m baking cookies as presents and you can’t stop me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short I know but oh well


	14. ...Well, there are worse ways my Christmas could end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was the Christmas chapter? NOPE. Just more Ai antics!

“You did… what?”

“You’re moving out of this apartment before the new year starts. And I told your landlord as much.”

Yusaku stared at Ai. “Oh yes, because a high school drop out with- technically and according to the government- no job can afford to do that in three weeks.”

“It’s two weeks- we’re moving the day after Christmas- and who said anything about you paying for it?” Ai retorted, hands on his hips as Yusaku crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I’m the husband here! I want to buy you nice things. And one of those things is an actual house and not some rundown apartment not even fit for rodents, let alone my boyfriend!”

“You just called yourself my husband in the same breath you called me your boyfriend.” Yusaku pointed out. “And did you even think to _talk to me_ about this first? No.”

He should have expected something though. Link Sense was telling him something was going on with the network. He should have known it was _Ai’s stupidity once again_. “And don’t you _dare_ sing that song. I know that look Ai.”

“Well maybe if you’d accept the seven percent instead of pushing for ten I’d talk to you about big decisions more.” Ai huffed. “You’re seeing the other side whether you want to or not. I didn’t tell you because I know you’d get yourself worked up over it. You haven’t even talked to your landlord in three years. Roboppi did, then Kolter, and now me. You can’t even make a phone call without having a panic attack. So I set it up to be as stress-free as possible.”

“I already have a place. _Fully paid_.” Ai stressed the last part, smirking when he saw the realization shining in Yusaku’s eyes. “See? Husband-material! I bought us a house!”

“Two stories and a basement. Basement is for all the computer stuff and Roboppi is over there now setting up five VR rooms. First floor is a guest bed, living room, kitchen, bathroom, and entry room. Upstairs are another bedroom- Roboppi’s- and the master bedroom with attached bathroom. That has a perfect bathtub. Large closet. And best of all, all the walls are painted. No white walls _anywhere_. I made sure it was all painted.” Ai listed off, smirk growing as he saw Yusaku’s interest.

“The closet also has windows. I know you sometimes need a somewhat smaller space to hide in if you have a bad day, but you always panic if you hide in the VR room because there’s no windows. So I had two installed. They can be covered for when you’re changing, and open when you need them.”

Yusaku was… touched, truthfully. Ai continued rambling on about the house and it sounded as if he had taken everything he noticed about Yusaku’s habits and made it safe for him to indulge in some, while also blocking some of the bad ones he was still trying to break.

“You can still hide snacks everywhere. Actually the pantry is stocked up with snacks already, Roboppi might’ve gone overboard but there’s a ton of granola and those gusher snacks you like.” Ai continued. “And a _far_ better bed than what you have here. Queen-sized, adjustable, and with more blankets. And another surprise too! But you can’t get that one until Christmas.”

“…Well, I suppose there are worse ways that Christmas could end. Other than spending it moving things.” Yusaku finally murmured.

“No way! You are not moving a single thing!” Ai pointed at Yusaku. “You are going to be relaxing. I’ll get some of our Cyberse Monsters to move things! Linky already agreed to help move some smaller things!” He grinned happily. “I’m sure the rest of our Link monsters won’t mind helping out as well.”

Yusaku sighed, giving Ai a small, fond smile. “Alright. Christmas will be spent relaxing. Just… don’t break anything. Including yourself.”


	15. I even donned my gay apparel. I had to leave all my straight apparel at home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it really Christmas without ugly Christmas sweaters?

“Someone explain to me _why_ the Ignis decided _another_ party was needed? And one that required… _Christmas sweaters_?” Ryoken growled out, looking much like a grumpy cat as he sat at a table near Café Naga. “And why is _every party at the damn food truck_?!”

Takeru smirked. “Because we’ve all be Pavlov’d by Kolter and hot dogs.” He admitted. “Any time two or more of us get together, our brains say “get hot dogs” and we end up here.”

“Are you saying Café Naga is a Denny’s?” Miyu asked, trying to hold back her laughter as she looked at Ryoken. “And come on, it’s not _that_ bad…. Who made you wear it? Spectre? Windy? I know it’s not Earth, he actually has fashion sense. I know that because he helped Aqua pick this one out for me!”

She twirled around happily in her longer sweater, a dark blue covered in cream-colored trees and reindeer. “I love this one so much. And Takeru’s looks adorable!”

Takeru laughed, looking at his own sweater. It was calmer, cream and red colored and looking like flames in a fireplace. “Flame’s idea.” He said, looking over at Ryoken again. “Poor Revolver though… winning ugly Christmas sweater contests.”

“I will _end you_ , Homura.” Ryoken growled. His sweater was a blinding mix of red, green, blue, white, purple, almost every color. And with the sunlight on it, it was almost as if it could light up.

“Who was it?” Miyu pressed. “Spectre? This seems like the type of joke he’d pull. Windy would do it just to spite you for how long you took in getting his data uncorrupted.”

“…u…”

“What was that?” Takeru asked.

“ _Yusaku_! Yusaku Fujiki made me wear this blasted thing! Because of those dammed kitten eyes he pulls!” Ryoken shouted at the two, glaring at them as they began to laugh.

“O-Oh gods. I’m so sorry.” Takeru laughed harder. “Oh this is too good.”

Miyu giggled harder, looking over at Takeru as she started to calm down, but the second their eyes met, she started laughing again. “H-Have you not learned? _No one_ can say no to Yusaku if he pulls The Look!”

“That look of “I’m a wounded kitten, please do this for me” that he’s been pulling ever since Kolter first met him!” Takeru shook his head. “Really, no one can stand up to it!”

“Can’t stand up to what?”

They stopped laughing, looking up from their seats as Yusaku and Jin walked over. Jin wearing just a plain green sweater with a hoodie on underneath it. He sat down next to Miyu, smiling softly at her.

“Oh look at you! This is adorable!” Miyu grinned, hugging her friend tightly. “And totally counts for Christmas, don’t let Takeru tell you otherwise.” She said, knowing that the day for the two boys was probably a rough one if they had arrived together. Kolter seemed to push the two together more and more, wanting them to get along and to spend time as family, which neither seemed to mind.

Yusaku was wearing a blue sweater, with reindeer and snow leopards on it. He looked confused as Ryoken glared at him. “What?”

“Why did you make me wear this… awful thing if you’re wearing something normal?!” Ryoken snapped.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Yusaku shook his head, hiding a smirk. “This thing?”

“Yes!” Ryoken hissed.

“I’ve just followed that song, about donning gay apparel?” Yusaku’s smirk grew. “I had to leave my straight apparel at home, since Ai already packed it away for the move.”

All four of the gathered teens paused, staring at Yusaku. “Did… Yusaku just make a gay joke?” Miyu asked.

“Did Yusaku just make _any_ joke?” Takeru’s jaw dropped. “I didn’t know he knew how to do that… And wouldn’t it be ace apparel if Yusaku is wearing it? Excuse me, _I_ get the gay apparel.”

“Because you’re flaming?” Miyu smirked at Takeru. “Face it! We may as well be the rainbow crew. We got just about every letter!”

Ryoken groaned, laying his forehead on the table. “I’m going to go change!” He snarled, standing up and storming away.

Miyu and Takeru watched him for a second before looking at Yusaku. “Spectre’s in on this, right?” Miyu asked.

“Of course. Ryoken has quite the wardrobe to pick from today. I picked the calmest piece.” Yusaku hummed, sitting down in Ryoken’s now empty seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku and snow leopards. That's staying forever. (And Cafe Naga is TOTALLY a Denny's)
> 
> And this may be the only one for yesterday/today/tomorrow. Because of what happened on Christmas.  
> See, I had ham. And I have a cat named Marik who likes ham. I tried to give him a piece of ham from my hand.  
> Except Marik is a piranha. So he took the ham... and bit my thumb as well. In the worst place possible so now hitting the spacebar REALLY HURTS.
> 
> I'm just giving it a few days to recover, then I should be back on track posting 2-3 of these a day depending on their length.
> 
> (And Miyu's outfit, if anyone plays that Love Nikki game, is the Mori Girl and Reindeer one!)


	16. I need Santa to be real so don’t tell me he’s not. Don’t tell me that right now.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shun the non-believer (or take away their advanced free-will and programming)

December was quickly becoming Yusaku’s most hated month once again. For three reasons. One, it was freezing cold. He was actually counting the days until the move, he was counting the _hours_ until they moved into the house Ai promised him. He had seen it already; it was a beautiful house (and not a white wall or overly bright light to be seen.) He had already hidden snacks in a few rooms. After swiping a few granola bars to eat while Ai showed him around. Best of all, it was warm.

Two, _too many parties_. There was only so much social interaction Yusaku could take, even with friends. Thankfully, Kolter and Ryoken had started to pick up on that and typically pulled Yusaku to the side at every party now, giving him something to do that required the least amount of interaction possible. The most recent excuse found him holed up in the front of the truck, messing about with the GPS system that Emma had “broke” the day before. He did like the crossword puzzle she left him on it.

Three…

“He is totally real! I need Santa to be real, don’t tell me he’s not. Do _not_ do this to me, minion!”

He was in _desperate_ need of a pair of noise cancelling headphones, if he was going to continue celebrating holidays with his boyfriend and their “child”, as strangers had begun assuming every time they saw the three out.

Seriously, even _Shima_ had wondered if Yusaku adopted Roboppi as his own kid. He was about ready to start answering yes, if only to get Roboppi to listen to him more.

“How can _one_ fat guy in a red suit with _flying reindeer_ deliver presents to _everyone_ in _one night_?” Roboppi retorted.

“ _Magic_ , duh.” Ai put his hands on his hips. “The same way Yusaku can be linked to the Cyberse through his Link Sense. And how he can create Data Storms like me, and how Takeru can create Fire Storms, and Miyu can make Tidal Waves, and-“

“That doesn’t explain anything about Santa! He isn’t real!” Roboppi argued, throwing their hands up. “Ask Lightning or Flame!”

“Fine I will!”

Finally there was peace as both fell silent. Yusaku sighed softly, rolling over in bed and hoping it was enough movement to make the two remember they were currently with a human who was getting the start of a cold. He had taken some medicine before, and retreated back to bed soon after, taking the sickness as the small blessing it was that he wouldn’t have to go outside. Unfortunately, it also meant Ai and Roboppi wouldn’t go outside either. Ai still had some separation anxiety, thinking that something horrible would happen to Yusaku while he was gone, and Roboppi still had strong caregiving programs installed that would keep them at Yusaku’s side until he was better.

He almost regretted installing those when he was thirteen and desperate for someone to help him get better. But Roboppi had been the best helper he could ever ask for. They cleaned- what their base programming told them to do- and were always there when he came home from school. If he had a nightmare that made him sick, Roboppi was there with him without question or truly visible worry. They didn’t treat him like he was made of glass and bound to break if someone so much as looked at him wrong. And one night, he decided to add to those programs. With quickly written code that Yusaku now realized came from his Link Sense.

Kolter had seen the program once, and basically called it one step down from the Ignis Project. And part of Yusaku would always wonder if that was what caused Roboppi to snap, not any changes Ai had made after that.

But the peace in his apartment didn’t last as Ai shouted, “I told you so! Lightning even agrees that Santa is real! So does Flame and even Aqua!”

“No way no way!” Roboppi shook their head. “Cause I asked Kolter and he said he isn’t! And he’s an adult so he would know! He said Santa is as real as any god is!”*

“Okay who are you gonna believe?! A meatbag, or the great Ai?!”

Maybe it wasn’t too late to change _both_ of their programming. He still had the disk with Roboppi’s base programming on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Atheist Kolter who would only say something like that to Yusaku, Jin, Emma, the Ignis, or Roboppi because he knows they're atheist too. Around anyone else, he'll gladly just talk religion and stuff with people who are religious without being all "Well you're wrong but..." about it. He's a chill guy (who totally doesn't grow weed in his apartment as a side job. Because of /course/ a simple gig selling hot dogs makes more than enough money to afford all that computer shit. Of course it does)
> 
> And hooray for cotton balls! I can type again because my thumb is hidden in one!


	17. This is my first time seeing snow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course the first snowfall would happen on a bad night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild drug use warning since medical marijuana is still considered a drug. And Yusaku technically doesn't have a prescription for it.

The first snow of the season came quietly, yet all too loud at the same time. Yusaku leaned back against the wall of his apartment, brushing his free hand against the exposed brick, grounding himself. He wasn’t there, it had been a nightmare. His apartment was dark, he could see his bed, computer desk, and two worried sets of eyes watching him. He could feel the brick, the wooden floor, and the rolled medication in his hand. He could smell the smoke, the hot chocolate Roboppi was making, and a scent he brushed off as ozone, the scent of electricity in the air that clung to the three of them, to the Ignis. It was more grounding than anything.

“Yusaku.” Ai’s eyes were glowing a soft golden color, brighter than the blue on his neck. “Come on, how about we get off the floor? That’s it.” He coaxed, helping Yusaku up. “Here, breathe in.”

Yusaku did without question as Ai moved the joint to his lips, breathing in deeply, letting it begin to replace the panicked haze in his mind. It wasn’t a replacement for his anxiety medication, not yet. But it worked when he needed something fast-acting. Yusaku only took it because he knew who grew it. Kolter made sure to keep a few plants just for the Lost Children who needed it, aided by Spectre, who knew just what strand to grow to help them.

He breathed out slowly, not moving when Ai kissed him. It was one more grounding point, one more thing that never happened in that room, one more thing to keep him in the present. Something Ai did a lot.

“How about we go visit Kolter?” Ai suggested, wrapping his cape around Yusaku. It was warmed, the inside of it lined with faux fur. “He’s at the square working again, Emma and Jin were sleeping, he didn’t want to wake them up with his typing.”

It sounded like a good idea. Yusaku didn’t want to be alone, he knew he wouldn’t be alone if they just stayed home too, but… he wanted his father-figure, needed the reassurance that he had grown used to. So he nodded.

“Come on then.”

Ai was smiling as they walked, talking happily with Roboppi, the two on either side of Yusaku, but Ai was distracted. Yusaku picked up on that quickly. But he couldn’t figure out why Ai was distracted.

Once they were at the truck, Yusaku began to calm down even more. Kolter held him tightly, not asking questions. He knew it was a bad night if Ai and Roboppi had brought Yusaku to him. And if Yusaku was so willing to allow affection. He worked easily, even with Yusaku tucked against his chest on his lap, the smaller’s head on his shoulder as the medicinal weed finally left him in a relaxing haze. The contact with someone else was the biggest reminder that he was safe.

“Alright Ai, spill. You’ve been staring outside ever since you three got here.” Kolter chuckled, looking over at the other monitors, where Roboppi was currently assisting with his newest project. “That line won’t work with what I got set up.” He added, pointing to the fifth one on the screen. “That’ll cause the trap to lock up.”

“Got it.” Roboppi nodded. “Big bro! Come help!”

“In a minute.” Ai said, not taking his eyes off of the falling snow. “This is just… my first time seeing snow, is all.”

Yusaku looked over at his boyfriend. He looked so innocent, gaze soft as he watched it gather on the hood of the truck. None of it melting as it fell. It hadn’t occurred to him that Ai wouldn’t have seen it first-hand in the Cyberse, all of the Ignis more warmth-based, and his time on the run would have kept him away from it as well.

“It’s beautiful, right?” Kolter smiled. “But horrible for business! Sure, people will want warm food and drinks, and Emma has the best hot chocolate recipe around which should bring in more customers. But if it gets too cold, people won’t come out. And ice is a major pain to drive on in this big thing. I’m so glad Emma was convinced to get that car and get the winter tires on it. I’m gonna need Lightning’s help getting this thing up to put the chains on the tires.”

“Is ice that bad?” Ai asked. “I know it’s slippery, but to require different tires, and chains?”

“Oh yeah. Especially what’s known as black ice. It’s called that because on asphalt, it’s so clear that it blends in. You don’t see it until you’re slipping on it.” Kolter explained. “Thankfully with more people having common sense, and more SOLtiS drivers on the road, it should be a bit safer this year. Especially since they salted the roads today, that salt will keep most of the ice from forming. But be careful on those steps at Yusaku’s place. You may not want to wear those boots anymore.”

The conversation was so light and normal, Yusaku hardly realized he had been falling asleep. Until he woke up slightly, feeling the cape Ai gave him moving as Roboppi adjusted it to be more like a blanket over him. “Go back to sleep, Master. You and Kolter both.” Roboppi whispered. “Me and big bro are gonna go play in the snow!”

“Be careful.” Yusaku whispered tiredly, not needing any prompting to begin to fall back asleep again.

Maybe with the second snow, he and Ai could go for a walk in it. Let him see how beautiful things could be at dusk with snow covering the trees around the city, or maybe they’d be lucky, and the ocean would be lit up with starlight once again, giving Ai an even better look at how amazing the world could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Yusaku is one of my favorite characters" I say as I give this poor boy more PTSD and anxiety. I promise you, the next one is happy and upbeat and there's only 1 more prompt that has some angst to it. Number 21 has angst, but then it also has some insanely tooth-rotting fluff to it. Like have your dentist on speed-dial.
> 
> And Kolter is totally Yusaku's adopted dad at this point


	18. If you can’t get to your family in time for New Years dinner… you could always come to mine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku doesn't know his biological family, but Ai knows his found family.

Ai watched Yusaku explore the new house slowly, a smile on his face. His boyfriend was just like those snow leopards he loved so much. Maybe he could buy Yusaku one for Christmas… except when he brought that up around Kolter and Emma, both had said ‘no’ _very_ loudly. Maybe just a white Savannah cat, those had spots, or a Bengal. A mini snow leopard for his cute Origin.

They still had a week before move-in day, but Ai wanted Yusaku to get used to the new house. So they were spending more and more time there. Ai had even hidden a few snacks in places he knew Yusaku would find, like a little treasure hunt! He knew it was a habit built from food being withheld from him during the Incident. Ai saw no reason to break him of it, at least it meant there was always a snack around for Yusaku in case he got too caught up in work to remember meals if Ai and Roboppi weren’t there to remind him.

But there was something about Yusaku too, a sadness in his eyes that Ai didn’t like seeing. Was the house not to his liking? No, Yusaku would have said something before. Maybe he was just still attached to the apartment, and having trouble with the move? It didn’t seem like it, there was no tension in his shoulders that Yusaku usually had if he was uncomfortable about a new place. It wasn’t his medication either, Ai saw him take it regularly. A second pair of eyes to reassure Yusaku that yes, he had taken it that day and every other day right on time.

So what was bothering him? Yusaku was looking out the window, and he sighed! Ai didn’t understand it. All they had done before coming to the house was- was that what was bothering him?

They had visited Kolter and Emma at the square, the two working well together in the hot dog truck. Ai knew Yusaku wasn’t sad about having the day off, or Emma taking up Kolter’s time. He had watched Yusaku with them. Kolter always ruffled Yusaku’s hair like a father would, and Emma doted on him like a loving mother…

Was that the issue then?

He didn’t know much about Yusaku’s life before the Incident. Yusaku couldn’t remember it either. But buried deep in his mind… did he miss his birth parents during the holidays? Ai wondered if Yusaku had any other family. Did he have a brother or sister before? Maybe cousins, or even grandparents?

Well then, Ai would find them! Maybe that would get the sadness out of Yusaku’s eyes! Anything to get Yusaku to be happy, after all, it was nearing Christmas!

~*~*~*~

Except… it would be impossible.

Not impossible to find them, Ai had copies of every medical file on Yusaku. It was a bit worrying how big the file really was, until he remembered that Kolter had access to it and probably added a lot to it over the past few years. But more importantly, it held DNA records. So while Yusaku napped on the couch (He was _napping_! In their new home! Ai was so happy that Yusaku was relaxed enough to do that!) Ai began to search for any matches he could find.

He knew Kolter, the authorities, even Yusaku himself had probably tried to find family for him before. But none of them could compare the results like an Ignis could! There were details in every single byte of data that could find a deeper match that someone could have overlooked. He already found a distant cousin! Too distant to really matter, sadly. But he kept that on file anyway! The last name of Rhodes did seem familiar, after all.

It was when he began to find closer family that he realized just how impossible things were. Ai had to tear his gaze away from the words he had seen. It… it had to be impossible. The only solace he found was evidence of something- of _someone_ \- tampering with brainwaves.

There was no way… Ai deleted the files before finishing his thought, keeping only one copy tucked away in his data. Not even Yusaku’s Link Sense would be able to find it. Not even _Lightning_ would be able to get it from him.

Ai looked at Yusaku. It was far better that he didn’t know. Maybe finding that distant cousin would be better. No, that still wouldn’t help Yusaku. He needed closer family. Maybe Ai could find one that _didn’t_ know his immediate family like that. Only if he kept it up for too long, Link Sense would kick in and Yusaku would know and-

He paused.

“Link Sense…” Ai murmured, carding his hand through Yusaku’s hair.

The ability to sense the network, the Cyberse, an ability that only Yusaku had. One that acted just as if-

“As if… my dear Origin was an Ignis…” Ai looked down at Yusaku, a grin coming to his face.

That was it. Yusaku _did_ have close family! The other Ignis! Ai excluded himself, of course, since humans were so picky with the different forms of relationships. But Ai wasn’t related to the others in any sort of human way! But for Yusaku to have his Link Sense, to be able to see the Cyberse overlaid with the real world at times, he did have a close family! Ai’s family!

And that family included everyone else too! Takeru and Flame with their Fire Storms, Windy and Revolver with their Tsunamis, the more Ai thought about it, the more he realized that they really were one just huge interconnected family! If Yusaku couldn’t spend time with his own biological family, then Ai would make sure that he spend it with their connected data-family!

Not just Christmas too, Ai knew the other Ignis were planning something huge for New Years, since Ai and Flame said they had Christmas covered with Kolter and Emma. Yusaku was going to spend New Year’s having dinner with his family then. And once the Cyberse was finished being repaired, Ai could finally show him what he had been working on there.

He hummed softly. Kolter and Emma said no _real_ snow leopards. Well… by human standards, Linkuriboh wasn’t real. Neither was Decode Talker or Firewall Dragon… then maybe, he could add on to the surprise! Cyberse Snowleopard sounded pretty cool, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did an Ai chapter! Finally! And it is sorta cute, there's nothing really sad except for Yusaku's eyes. Ai was a very happy Ignis to try and help Yusaku.
> 
> As for who Yusaku's parents are... well, I'll be writing something about that! It won't be connected to this series though. But it's a thought I had. And I think Vrains really missed out on an opportunity that they've taken so many other times before and one that plenty of shows/movies/books have done.  
> (And as for how he's related to Atticus and Alexis, me and my girlfriend have decided that Jaden/Alexis/Jesse had Akiza, Yusei/Akiza/Jack had Yuri (shush I know he's part of Zarc let's ignore that trainwreck) and Allie to (the little redhead LOOKS LIKE A YUSEI/AKIZA CHILD), and I totally agree with some images that Yuri and Celina could be Yusaku's parents. So that's just a little nod to all that.   
> In this, Yusaku IS distantly related to Atticus and Alexis (we're pretending all the rest of YGO is alive and well here because not even Konami knows its timeline) and also to Kaiba. But neither of those things come up again, just a little funfact!)


	19. I’ve always dreamed of a hot guy kissing me under the mistletoe but this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe is Very Serious Business

“You know… I’ve dreamed of a hot guy kissing me under the mistletoe ever since Yusaku explained what mistletoe was… but this isn’t what I had in mind.”

Takeru snorted, shaking his head and looking over at Ai, grabbing his phone. “Oh this is gonna be good.” He murmured, nudging Yusaku. “Look who got caught under the mistletoe.”

Yusaku sighed, already knowing one of the answers to who was under it was Ai. And he looked over, he couldn’t hide a huff of laughter. It was Ai, and Flame was standing under it with him. Neither one seemed willing to budge, but both seemed to stubbornly be sticking to the tradition of not moving until being kissed. “Well… he did want a hot guy to kiss him. And Flame’s name is quite the pun for that.”

“This is going to be the best game of gay chicken ever.” Takeru grinned. “They’ve been there for ten minutes now.”

“You mean Ai’s stood there for ten minutes without complaining?” Yusaku asked dryly, ignoring the protest Ai gave. “He’ll crack first.”

“No way, Flame will.” Takeru snickered, recording everything on his phone.

The two stayed under the mistletoe for quite a while, others of their faction soon joining Yusaku and Takeru in seeing who would break first. But after a while, things were starting to get too cold for the humans.

“Honestly.” Skye huffed. “How can they stand like that for _five hours_. Just kiss already!”

“I don’t want to kiss him!” Both of the Ignis replied.

Emma sighed, leaning over to Takeru and Yusaku, whispering in their ears. She grinned as both nodded in agreement. The hacker walked over to Ai and Flame. “You know, Yusaku and Takeru are getting a bit chilly. So to make sure my son and his friend don’t freeze to death…”

Flame squawked as Emma kissed him, Ai not moving fast enough to get away before she did the same to him. “And yes, they agreed to me doing that.” Emma smirked as Flame flailed, falling backwards into the snow as Ai jumped away as if he had been burned.

The others laughed, Takeru finally putting his phone away as he walked over to Flame, holding out his hand to him. “Come on stubborn, you’ve both been kissed under the mistletoe.”

“Let’s head home.” Yusaku said, waking over to Ai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stubborn Ignis vs Group Mom. Group Mom wins every time!


	20. Who says we can't celebrate both?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another important date between Christmas and New Years, Ai won't let it go unnoticed.

Yusaku’s birthday is December 27. Ai knew that, yet he didn’t hear anyone else talking about it. He knew Kolter knew, and Takeru, of course Ryoken knew too. And Skye had asked ages ago.

So why was no one talking about it? Ai hummed, walking to Café Naga on his own. Everyone had split up to buy Christmas presents that day, and Ai had just bought the last one he needed. He knew Kolter had brought all the gifts he needed too. So Ai would ask him about Yusaku’s birthday!

“The twenty-seventh?” Kolter looked over at Ai as the Ignis immediately got to work on making coffee once he arrived at the truck. “Yusaku’s birthday, yeah. He’s never been one to celebrate it, not since I’ve known him. Since it’s so close to Christmas. Didn’t stop Jin from making him a gift when he found out though.” He chuckled.

“That wire tree he has that he snapped at you for touching? That was the gift. The hospital let Jin work on it under supervision, I didn’t even know Jin was that good at arts and crafts stuff.” Kolter admitted with a shrug.

“Well we’re celebrating Christmas this year, why can’t we celebrate both?” Ai asked. “Christmas and Yusaku’s birthday!”

“Who says we can’t?” Kolter grinned at Ai. “ _But_ , Christmas and New Years are both going to be huge parties. So if you plan anything for his birthday, keep it small. Give Yusaku time to get used to the new house and destress between the two holidays. I bet he’d like it if it was just immediate family on his birthday, meaning just you two and Roboppi.”

Ai hummed, tilting his head. “What about you and Jin though? And Emma now too.” He asked. “Yusaku sees you as his father, and Emma’s his step-mom basically. And he’s still very close to Jin.”

“If it’s a good day, then we can all celebrate together.” Kolter smiled softly. “If not, I’ll come over for just a little bit and to give him his gifts from us. And don’t worry about a cake, Emma’s making it this year. I swear she adds something to the batter that gets Yusaku to pretty much eat it straight out of the bowl.”

Ai laughed, shaking his head. He had seen that happen when Emma was baking cookies one day at Kolter’s new apartment. It was a bit larger than his old one, comfortably fitting him, Emma, and Jin. And Jin happily shared his room with Yusaku whenever he stayed over. But Yusaku was always in the kitchen area whenever Emma was baking, and stole a few bites of cookie dough as she was making them.

“Catnip. That has to be it. My little snow leopard.” Ai joked affectionately. “I’ll see what Yusaku has to say about it. The Christmas party is going to be enough of a surprise for him. I won’t hide a birthday party from him.” He decided, knowing Yusaku wasn’t really one for surprise parties.

“Make him his favorites for dinner.” Kolter suggested. “Not lunch though. Pretty sure it’s tradition for him now to just have hot dogs. That’s what he asked for all three years I’ve offered to take him out for lunch on his birthday. I did get him to agree to going out for dinner at least. And he seems to like the seafood place down the road.”

“Seafood, Ai can make the perfect salmon dinner!” Ai grinned. “I’ve been pr-ai-cticing!” He said happily.

“Just don’t make it anything sweet. Emma’s planning a triple chocolate cake.” Kolter told him. “And remember, don’t get upset if Yusaku doesn’t want to do a big celebration. This is the first year he’s really celebrating anything. Having you back… is really good for him, Ai.”

Ai calmed down, smiling softly. “I’m glad I can be back for him. Even if I’m still scared of the simulations I saw.” He admitted.

“Don’t focus on those.” Kolter said reassuringly. “I know what you saw. And believe it or not, Akira Zaizen and the Knights of Hanoi are actively working on making sure nothing like that happens. He’s been working with Kaiba Corp and some duel school called LDS, along with the creator of the new Arc systems that are being incorporated into Vrains.”

Ai nodded. He knew about those deals, having done a lot of research on each of the new companies and people that Zaizen had been reaching out to. After all, he did still have a ton of Queen’s stocks that she had in SOL tech. Even if Zaizen had bullied him into handing over most of them. The ones he kept were all for Yusaku, truthfully. “Will it be enough?” He whispered.

“It will.” Kolter nodded determinedly. “Besides, the first sign of any major trouble, and I know that house you got doubles as a bunker that could withstand even nuclear fallout.” He snorted. “Yusaku will be fine. So will everyone else. We have backups in the Cyberse, after all.”

Ai gaped. “Who told you?!” He squeaked out in horror.

“I live with Lightning! You think I can’t tell when I’m being scanned and stuff?” Kolter laughed loudly. “Look, no one else knows. I was let in on the secret because the easiest way to scan Yusaku without him knowing is to do it when he’s logging on to Vrains. And where does he do that from the most? The truck.” He said, patting the wall of his truck. “So while I’m getting the VR room turned on, I also turn on the scanner. But that isn’t important! Go start planning Yusaku’s birthday, I can handle things from here. It’s a down time for customers.”

Ai pouted. He wanted that to stay a secret, Yusaku would yell at him if he knew about the back ups.

But Kolter did have a point. Ai had another celebration to plan, and he was going to make sure every birthday after that was the best one ever for Yusaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one was mild Aiball and more Ai & Kolter but I do like their friendship and how they are both around Yusaku and when Yusaku isn't around.
> 
> And I couldn't find anything official for a birthday for Yusaku, so I plopped it down between Christmas and New Years!


	21. Christmas had lost it’s special side to me…but you do bring some of the magic back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve has Yusaku reflecting on things.

If Yusaku had to pick a favorite spot in the new house, it would be the deck in the back. Covered for the winter, but could easily be open for any other season, he could still see outside. And he hadn’t realized just how close they were to Stardust Road. Even without the ocean lighting up, the view was still beautiful.

And thankfully, on Christmas Eve, it was peaceful. He sat in one of the large chairs, Roboppi having chased him and Ai out of the apartment so they could clean every inch that wasn’t covered in boxes before the move and party tomorrow. A cup of hot chocolate in his hands as he looked out the window.

“Someone’s pretty deep in thought.” Yusaku didn’t turn when he heard Ai, but did sit up a bit as Ai joined him on the loveseat, waiting for Ai to get comfortable before leaning back on him. He hummed softly as warm arms wrapped around him.

“Tomorrow’s Christmas.” Yusaku said simply. “We don’t really have much more to move over.”

“No, Takeru’s impromptu assistance yesterday did leave us with not much back at the apartment.” Ai chuckled. They had planned on just moving over some stuff, since Kolter offered to let them put things in the back of the truck to help save on having to get a moving truck. But Takeru had decided to help, which meant Flame was helping as well. And Takeru had taunted Lightning, questioning his strength if all he was going to do was stand around with Jin.

So they had managed to move pretty much everything, much to Kolter’s amusement as he supervised everything. Of course, Ai hadn’t allowed Yusaku to lift a single heavy box. Yusaku rolled his eyes at that. He was hardly made of glass, and Skye had talked him into working out with her and Gore sometimes, getting the original Playmaker team back together for some bonding.

Remembering the first time they had tried working out together made Yusaku grimace. She could _lift him up like he weighed nothing_. Which, arguably and compared to the two of them, he did. Skye was small, but she had muscles (as Akira had found one day when he tried to stop her from joining in on a rescue mission and she physically shoved him out of the way.) But while Yusaku had height on her, he was far scrawnier.

“Come on now, what’s making you look like that?” Ai teased, nuzzling Yusaku’s neck.

“My legs are sore.” Yusaku sighed.

“Because of the work-out plan Skye and Gore gave you?” Ai chuckled. “You can take a break for a few days. It won’t hurt anything. But something else is on your mind, isn’t it?”

Yusaku hummed again. Ai was right, it was something Yusaku had been thinking about for a few days. “Christmas.” He admitted. “I told you, I’ve never been one to celebrate it.”

“Just say the word and we can forgo the huge party if you’re feeling drained.” Ai soothed, pressing light kisses to Yusaku’s neck.

“It’s not that.” Yusaku relaxed against Ai. “I’m… looking forward to it, actually.”

He could feel Ai’s smile against his skin. Yusaku was looking forward to spending the day with everyone. The house was large enough for it, and he knew it wouldn’t get too crazy. Not with five Lost Children all in the same enclosed space. He didn’t think anyone would have a negative reaction to it, of course. But that also meant having Kolter, Ryoken, and Akira in the same space.

And past experience told Yusaku that meant things wouldn’t be allowed to get out of hand. Having the three adults in the same room as all five remaining children from the Incident typically led to Kolter hovering around Jin and Yusaku, Ryoken torn between keeping Spectre in line, watching Yusaku like a hawk, and arguing with Takeru, and Akira was _still_ acting as if he was the only guilty party in letting Kogami do a project that happened before Akira even knew what SOL tech was, as well as watching Miyu closely for his sister.

It was amusing, Yusaku had to admit. And he knew Skye, Gore, and Emma would be getting blackmail pictures of it. But it also meant all six Ignis were going to be in one room. Even with a tamed Lightning and Windy, that could still spell disaster. Thankfully Aqua and Earth were there to keep the peace between those two, and keep Ai and Flame from anything too extravagant. Not to mention the three other Knights of Hanoi being there.

That Yusaku had been hesitant about at first. He still didn’t trust them fully, but Clarissa had given all of them some reassurance; no technology would be coming in with them save for emergency cell phones, ones that were checked by no less than two of the Ignis, and any presents had already been seen by Kolter and Aqua and approved.

For once, Yusaku wouldn’t mind the crowded excitement that would happen. Especially since a certain _someone_ had multiple different ideas in place in case things did get to be too much. Ai had talked him through most of it. It wasn’t as if everyone was showing up at once, though he did admit Ryoken and Spectre were probably spending the night that night, if Roboppi could convince them. Just so they weren’t spending Christmas Eve alone. Upstairs was also off-limits as a quiet area in case anyone needed to get away.

Yusaku doubted it would be needed. But the amount of planning Ai put into everything was very touching.

Every Christmas before, Yusaku would hide from. Even when he lived alone, he tried his hardest to ignore it. When he became friends with Kolter, that had changed a little bit. Taking the day to help clean the truck the first year, then visiting Jin the next few years. It was still just any other day for him. Celebrating would have taken too much time away from his revenge.

“Christmas never really had any magic for me, Ai. But… you do bring some of the magic back to it.” Yusaku said softly, turning his head to kiss Ai. He gave no protest as Ai moved the cup from his hands to the table next to the chair, lifting Yusaku to straddle his lap and never breaking the kiss. Yusaku wrapped his arms around Ai’s neck, carding his hands through his boyfriend’s longer hair. Ai’s hands came to rest on his hips, rubbing the skin underneath his shirt there.

“You know, we do have some time before Roboppi finishes cleaning and goes to Revolver’s place.” Ai purred, smirking against Yusaku’s lips. “And no one can see us here…”

“Just this once.” Yusaku agreed softly, relaxing against Ai again. “Merry Christmas Eve, Ai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be the last one with any touch of sadness in it! 22, 23, and 24 are pure humor prompts, and 25 is going to be Christmas in full!


	22. HOW are you not FREEZING?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken should really remember that most of the Lost Children have overbearing Ignis.

“Seriously, _how_ are you five warm dressed like that?”

Yusaku looked over at Ryoken, who seemed torn between fretting over the Lost Children gathered with him for last minute Christmas shopping, or marching all of them to the nearest store to get warmer jackets.

 _“Should we tell him?”_ Yusaku didn’t even flinch at the voice echoing in his head. He had been working on expanding his Link Sense, wanting to know just what the power could do. And what he found was surprising. He could sense more than just the network, seeing it overlay with the natural world as if it were just additions such as a new color, one that other humans couldn’t see.

He may or may not have slapped Ai when the Ignis compared him to a dog in that way.

But with his Sense, he could… well, _sense_ the Ignis. All six seemed to brush against his mind sometimes, it had startled him at first, and Ai explained it was like the link all of the Ignis shared with each other. Yusaku hadn’t tried to experiment further with the Sense after that, wanting time to adjust to the newest addition to it. Most of the time, his tentative link to them was ignored. He was easily blocked out by Lightning and Windy, while Aqua coaxed him into blocking her instead, Earth helping him do the same.

Flame and Ai were open books though. And Yusaku smirked at the image that popped up in his mind, knowing it was Flame’s doing. Ryoken was focusing on Takeru for once

Not surprising, since all Takeru wore was his school shirt, with a very familiar red scarf around his neck.

“How are you not freezing?” Ryoken demanded. “That’s it, we’re getting coats.”

“Ryoken, we don’t _need_ coats.” Miyu finally laughed, as the shawl around her seemed to hug her shoulders tightly. “Don’t you notice anything different? Maybe in our outfit choices?”

All five were wearing at least something that was appropriate for winter. Takeru and Spectre had scarves, Miyu had a heavy shawl, and Yusaku and Jin had on jackets.

“You all know if you catch a cold, you’ll miss school.”

“But we’re homeschooled.” All five answered together. Spectre had been homeschooled since the end of the Incident, Miyu beginning it soon after leaving the hospital. Takeru and Jin had started together after things had calmed down, and Yusaku had joined them after getting Ai back.

“Ryoken, don’t you notice something _missing_ from the group today?” Miyu asked. “Like maybe… the fact that none of us have our Ignis around?”

 _“Oh we’re around all right…”_ Yusaku hid a smirk at Flame’s muttering.

Ryoken blinked, looking at all five of them.

“For the network’s sake- Ryoken. We have our own personal heaters.” Takeru said bluntly, pointing to the scarf around his neck. “Know how Ai has that monster form that I heard bit your arm off? _All_ the Ignis can do that. And some of them can change their shape even more. Flame is _right here_. If I put on a coat, I’m liable to combust.” He said, grabbing Ryoken’s hand and putting it on the warm scarf.

“The only one who isn’t here is Windy. One, because you left too quickly for him to ask if you wanted him to join. Two, because Kolter wanted to run a few tests to make sure the corrupted data was fully gone. And three, because he didn’t want to stay with anyone else.” Yusaku listed off as Ai seemed to hug him tighter. “And this is an easier way for them to tag along that doesn’t require us holding up our duel disks all day or having to navigate with twice as many people.”

“Now that the fact that we aren’t freezing because of our own personal Ignis heaters is out, how about we finish our shopping? I’m hungry!” Takeru said, ignoring Ryoken’s protests as he drug him farther down the road.


	23. I don't trust fruitcake. Those things live for, like, 100 years.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing what you find while moving. Yusaku finds a fruitcake that's almost old enough to drink.

“Okay, I’ll bite, what has these four in agreement on something now?”

Seeing Yusaku and Ai staring at something on the table wasn’t too uncommon whenever Kolter would help them move something to the new house. Usually it was something Yusaku had forgotten he even owned, such as a useful Spell card that they could add to Yusaku’s Cyberse deck or Ai’s Ignister deck or a puzzle that Yusaku had used to kill boredom before he started working full-time on his revenge that they would immediately begin working on.

It was somewhat amusing to everyone really. Yusaku had such a short attention span at times, and was easily distracted. Though things still had to be done and listed in threes, even if he got distracted halfway through.

What was new, was Spectre and Ryoken sitting at the table with them, staring at… a fruitcake?

Kolter blinked in confusion, looking at Takeru and Skye, who had been watching the four for a few minutes. “Do I even want to know, actually?”

“They’ve been staring at the fruitcake for twenty minutes now.” Skye said. “I think Yusaku said something about it being from when he was _ten_.”

“But that thing looks as fresh as if he just bought it yesterday. Which is pretty funny, considering Yusaku _hates_ fruitcake.” Takeru added. “And Spectre acted like fruitcake are the bane of his existence when we saw some while we were all shopping together. Ai would never buy one, and Ryoken isn’t the joking type… so it probably _is_ from when Yusaku was a kid.”

Kolter’s eyes widened in surprise. “I know fruitcake lasts a while but _damn_.”

“I don’t trust it.” Yusaku muttered, staring at the fruitcake.

“It’s too old.” Ryoken nodded in agreement. “It must be some sort of trap.”

“A Hanoi trap.”

“Why would I use a fruitcake as a trap? Nevermind, don’t answer that. I probably _would_ use fruitcake as a trap.”

“I can’t find any data on the packaging of it.” Ai said, hesitantly poking the fruitcake.

“It’s an abomination that should be terminated immediately.” Spectre grimaced at the thought of fruit being used for something so sinister. “Flamethrower?”

“Would light the house on fire.” Ryoken put his hand on Spectre’s arm. Kolter _hoped_ it wasn’t to keep him from actually going to get a flamethrower.

He shook his head, walking over to the table. “Why are you four just staring at it?”

“I don’t trust fruitcake.” Yusaku said simply.

“Those things live for like… one-hundred years or something.” Ryoken added. “This thing may have seen the start of Duel Monsters for all we know.”

“Ai, did you spike the eggnog again?” Kolter raised an eyebrow, looking at the Ignis.

“No! …Maybe. But these three avoid eggnog like the plague now.” Ai waved his hand dismissively. “Kolter, fruitcake cannot be trusted. There’s only four things that can survive nuclear fallout. Cockroaches, twinkies, Ignis, and _fruitcake_.”

Kolter paused, wanting to say something but not wanting to start an argument. That would be hard to explain to Emma. _‘Sorry Ai’s being a pouty manchild again, I pointed out that he grouped Ignis in together with cockroaches and fruitcake. So now he’s sulking and Yusaku’s finding his teenage rebellion phase.’_ Probably would not go over well with her.

“Well while you think over what you just said, and these three try to find the meaning of life in the fruitcake, I’m going to bring the presents in. Then… we can send the fruitcake to Zaizen or something.”

“How about we don’t send the fruitcake to my brother.” Skye spoke up. “He’s one of those people who _actually eat fruitcake_.”

“…Back to the closet it goes then. Maybe we can gift it to Queen later or something…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No joke fruitcake seems like it lasts FOREVER. And my dad is one of the people who actually eats fruitcake. I don't trust anything about those things.


	24. What do you mean it’s Christmas day, it’s 3 AM!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roboppi is excited, everyone else is not.

Yusaku could officially say he didn’t like Christmas again. Christmas Eve had been fine. Having a bit of fun on the back porch with Ai, denying everything when Ryoken almost walked in on them, Roboppi and Spectre cooking and getting along like they had been working together all their lives, even Ai and Ryoken managed to get along just fine without any mention of trying to kill each other. Pandor came with them as well, and Yusaku didn’t mind helping her with a bug she found in her programming.

It was a peaceful day. Yusaku even spoke to Kolter and let the older talk him into taking his sleep medication to try and get a full eight hours before the Christmas party.

The one that would start around noon.

Nine. Hours. Away.

“It’s Christmas! It’s Christmas!”

He found himself wondering, still half-asleep and feeling more cranky by the second, where he put Roboppi’s other body.

“What, the _fuck_ do you mean ‘it’s Christmas’? It’s three in the _gods-forsaken morning_.”

And there was Revolver. Yusaku rolled over, not caring who he ended up laying on as he put a pillow over his head, trying to hide from Revolver’s growling and Roboppi’s cheerful bouncing. He realized, after a few moments, that whoever he was on was making a good pillow, and was not moving him away.

Pandor then. Yusaku would have to remember to tell Ryoken that giving Pandor soft implants ran the risk of one leaking and ruining her SOLtiS. Later, when she wasn’t being a good pillow.

The last thing he remembered about Christmas Eve was the six of them; Ai, Roboppi, Pandor, Ryoken, Spectre, and himself, all crashing on the living room floor. No one wanted to move after dinner, and they had Christmas movies playing to wind down the night. He was fairly sure that Roboppi and Pandor had been the first two to crash into sleep mode, Ryoken falling asleep soon after with Spectre, and Ai had probably stayed up until Yusaku fell asleep.

That had been at eleven. Only four hours earlier.

“But it’s Christmas! The twenty-fifth started at midnight!” Roboppi said excitedly.

“ _Yusaku_. Did you program this bot to have hyperactivity?” Ryoken glared at the blue-haired boy currently hiding between Pandor and the still sleeping Ai.

“I’m not the one with Ignis coding that somehow embedded itself into Roboppi’s coding.” Yusaku muttered. “I create _cards_ , not free-will beings”

“Is that your way of saying our child takes after me?” Ai muttered, slowly coming out of sleep mode and pulling Yusaku closer to himself.

“Roboppi? Christmas never officially starts until the clock says 8 hours, 52 minutes, and 37 seconds. Saying that it is Christmas this early could bring bad luck.”

As Roboppi gasped and quickly quieted down, Yusaku felt he could kiss Spectre for that quick lie. Sure enough, Roboppi was back on him in an instant, snuggling up to Yusaku and pouting. “I don’t want bad luck…”

“Then go back to sleep.” Yusaku murmured, pulling the blanket up over himself and Roboppi. “You can say it’s Christmas during the party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku never wanted another sleepover to happen after that. He values his sleep way too much.


	25. This Last Gift is For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I seriously wait almost a year to update?
> 
> Yup.
> 
> Totally worth it though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spending the holiday basically alone, so I figured I'd get this put up a bit early!

Though the party began at noon, the day began bright and early at eight fifty-one. At least Spectre had bought them a few more hours of sleep.

Yusaku woke up somehow between Ryoken and Ai, Roboppi on top of him and giggling. He could hear someone in the kitchen, probably Specter and Pandor. He was a bit surprised that Earth hadn’t joined them, but given his closeness with Aqua, Yusaku understood him wanting to spend Christmas Eve with her instead. He could hear the coffee maker going at least, willing to accept that small miracle as Roboppi poked his cheek.

“I know you’re awake! I have 45 seconds til I can say the words again!” Roboppi giggled.

Yusaku groaned, wrapping one arm around Roboppi to pull the smaller AI between himself and Ai, trapping them there. “8 in the morning Eastern Standard Time.” He muttered.

“Nope! We don’t live there, so it’s 8 here!” Roboppi said happily. “Merry Christmas!”

“Merry Christmas.” The words were repeated by Pandor, who walked into the room. “It’s time to wake up, everyone. Breakfast is ready and waiting on the table.”

“Yes, it is Christmas day. Ryoken? Are you going to get up any time soon?” Spectre chuckled as he walked in.

There was a hum from beside Yusaku. “Perhaps.” Ryoken’s voice was soft with sleep. “If my niece is done waking everyone up at three in the forsaken morning.”

“Oh sure, when they’re behaving, they’re your niece.” Yusaku muttered, grimacing when Ai began to move but freely giving up his hold on Roboppi to his boyfriend.

“Just as when you are behaving, you are my brother.” Ryoken retorted, accepting the cup of coffee from Spectre with a light smile.

Waking up after the sun had already risen was much more agreeable for Yusaku, who didn’t complain as Ai brought in a cup of coffee and a bowl of oatmeal with chopped fruit for him. Spectre and Pandor had gone a bit overboard with their cooking, the oatmeal seemed to be the simplest thing. There were a few different types of eggs, bacon, hash, bagels, toast, fruit salads, yogurts, granola, coffee cakes, English muffins…

Yusaku didn’t even know they had half of what was on the table in the kitchen.

“Are we feeding all of Den City?” Ryoken asked in amusement as Spectre set a plate down in front of him.

“No, merely a sizeable portion of friends of family, of course.” Spectre smiled back.

_Right_ … Yusaku forgot a few of their friends and family were going to show up early.

So the huge spread was just Spectre showing off, and using Yusaku’s hi-tech kitchen to do so. That didn’t surprise him. He was starting to dread what lunch would bring though once Kolter found out. There was bound to be enough food at dinner. Hopefully, he could convince his adopted father that just hot dogs for lunch would be perfect.

* * *

Lunch was the easy part, Yusaku was thankful for that. Kolter hadn’t taken the bait Spectre laid out, letting him the small victory of the best Christmas breakfast that was coupled with the best eggnog- that _wasn’t_ spiked, thanks to Emma’s watchful eye. No, the hard part had been getting presents set up.

Everyone was fairly easy to buy for at least, Yusaku thought so. They waited for everyone to arrive, and for lunch to be made and dinner put in to bake and cook and chill and whatever else it would need, before trying to get presents passed out.

“Oh come on, you guys are still kids! Of course you have piles of presents.” Kolter grinned when Yusaku stared up at him, the pile in front of him wasn’t all that large, but there were multiple small gifts that made it look even larger. “Hey, you guys all have a ton of gifts. I don’t wanna hear it.”

He was right about that. Takeru, Jin, Miyu, and Spectre each had quite the pile in front of them as well. Miyu was grinning as she tried to sneak a peek into one of the bags, laughing when Skye batted her hand away. “At least I convinced Akira to _not_ go overboard.” Skye muttered, looking at her smaller pile with relief.

Yusaku was uncertain about how to react. Sure, he and Kolter traded gifts, and he and Jin did too. But it was usually small, practical things. Even Takeru and Spectre looked a bit unsure.

“Come on guys.” Emma smiled, holding out two small boxes to Takeru and Yusaku before passing similar ones to Jin, Spectre, Miyu, and Skye. “Open these first then!”

And that started everyone on opening their gifts. Yusaku had decided to get small charms for each of the girls in the group, eyes widening in surprise as Miyu hugged him tightly when she opened her’s. “Oh Yusaku, it’s perfect!” She said happily, holding up the crystal raindrop charm. Skye’s was a simple sapphire wing, Emma’s was a cat, and as a peace offering, he had gotten Clarissa one as well, a emerald diamond-shaped charm.

Everyone else had been a bit harder to shop for. Except the Ignis and Pandor, Yusaku had gotten each of them upgrades for their SOLtiS, along with antivirus chips that had even Lightning impressed. “One that sends quite the hard drive wipe to whoever’s trying to infect us. Not bad.” Lightning hummed.

Jin and Takeru, he had gotten updated duel disks for. “Sweet! Guess it is time we stopped using our old ones, huh?” Takeru grinned, laughing when Yusaku held up his own updated one. It looked more like Ryoken’s and Spectre’s than it did Skye’s, black and purple in color with sky blue accents. Jin’s was white and gold, while Takeru’s was red and black.

Yusaku went through his pile of gifts slowly. A bird made of wire from Jin, offers of bounty hunter training from Kengo ( _that_ made Kolter protest quite loudly, even Emma had a few words to say to her brother about it too), a taser from Akira (“It can work on SOLtiS as well, should anything go wrong. We’re working to make sure nothing _does_ go wrong but you kids should still be protected.”), workout plan from Gore…

Yusaku gave Miyu an unamused look when he got to her present, glaring when she actually laughed at him. “Oh come on Yusaku. Have a little fun! Spice up your love life.” She grinned at him.

“Did not need to hear that.” Kolter muttered. “Miyu, if you gave the others something similar…”

“Don’t worry Kolter!” Miyu said happily. “It’s just something pretty for them to wear. It’s perfectly normal and I bet the boyfriends will lo-“

Spectre’s hand covered her mouth, stopping her from saying more. Though from the light pink flush on his cheeks, Yusaku was certain Spectre’s gift from her was much the same as his own. “Perhaps we should put an age limit on gifts.” Spectre muttered.

Yusaku had to agree, looking over at Roboppi, who had the largest pile of gifts. They were the youngest, after all. And he wanted to spoil them. They didn’t seem to be paying any attention to the others, distracted by a book Skye had gotten them.

He was grateful Ai at least had the thought to get large boxes for everyone to store their gifts in until they were ready to leave. Once everything was unwrapped, put away, and the wrapping paper all cleaned up, Yusaku noticed that Ai was looking more nervous. He didn’t need Link Sense to tell him something was up.

“Ai?” He asked, looking at him. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah! Of course, everything’s okay!” Ai replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. “Don’t worry, I think I’m gonna go help Spectre and Kolter in the kitchen. One of the scientists said Spectre was making the bread pudding, I better go make sure he isn’t putting, umm…. Cumin! Yeah that. No cumin in the bread okay I’ll go make sure!”

Yusaku’s confusion grew as Ai dashed away, looking over at Takeru, who shrugged helplessly. “Cumin? _That_ is his excuse to go to the kitchen?”

“He is acting a bit strange.” Takeru agreed, sitting next to Yusaku on the couch. “But then again, it’s Ai we’re talking about.”

Yusaku hummed, sitting back and looking at the gift that Ryoken had gotten him. It looked like a simple silver bracelet, but he could see the data jumping around on it. Probably a tracking system similar to the snow leopard pendant hanging around his neck. Between Ryoken and Ai, Yusaku wasn’t too worried about getting kidnapped any time soon. It wouldn’t surprise him if either the bracelet or the pendant would shock anyone attempting to take him, or leave them in a coma.

“Dinner’s almost ready.” Kolter said as he walked back into the room with Spectre, the two of them sharing a look as Kolter grinned. “Hey Yusaku, come here for a second.”

Yusaku raised an eyebrow, standing up and walking over to Kolter. Spectre passed him, giving him a sly smirk as he sat down next to Ryoken. “Dad? What’s going on?” Yusaku asked warily.

“Nothing bad.” Kolter soothed, patting him on the shoulder as Ai came in. “This last gift’s for you bud.”

Kolter walked over to Emma and Jin, leaving Ai to stand there with Yusaku. “So, is there cumin in the bread pudding?” Yusaku smirked lightly as Ai looked flustered.

“O-okay so not my finest excuse.” Ai muttered. “Unless we’re gonna use ‘putting cumin in the bread pudding’ as code for getting a pep talk now.”

“Pep talk?” Yusaku tilted his head, looking up at Ai. “For what?”

“For giving you a Christmas and early birthday gift, hopefully.” Ai admitted, taking in a breath. Yusaku was sure SOLtiS didn’t need to breathe, but he wasn’t about to point that out, not as Ai continued talking. “Because there’s something I want to give you. After everything we’ve been through. Going from being your hostage, to being partners, to being _partners_. Kicking Hanoi butt, kicking Lightning’s butt, kicking my own butt.”

Ai took Yusaku’s hands, rubbing his thumb soothingly on the skin there. “Coming back, I really was an idiot to leave like that, wasn’t I?” Ai smiled softly. “You said my name meant ‘to love people’. I think it means to love a specific person more than others though. Because I love you.”

“And… I want to ask you something.”

Yusaku froze, hearing some of their friends gasp and even a few squeaks as Ai smiled at him, getting down on one knee in front of Yusaku. He was sure he saw the flash of a few cameras as well as Ai held up a black velvet box.

Inside was a ring. Just a silver band with a small amethyst on top of it. It wasn’t flashy or extravagant. If Ysuaku was honest with himself, he could easily wear the ring with no issues.

Of course, being honest with himself would require brainpower. And that had fled as his eyes widened, looking from the ring to Ai.

“Yusaku, will you marry me?” Ai asked.

He didn’t need any brainpower to reply. He didn’t hesitate, didn’t need to think about it as his lips formed the word. “Yes.” Yusaku whispered, barely registering the clapping and cheering of their friends as Ai grinned, slipping the ring on Yusaku’s finger and standing up.

“You know… I did hang some mistletoe this morning too.” Ai said, wrapping his arms around Yusaku’s waist.

Yusaku didn’t need to think to stand up on his toes, kissing Ai, kissing his _fiancé_ , deeply. Ai responded in kind, pulling Yusaku closer.

“Are you two gonna keep making out in the kitchen doorway or are we gonna celebrate?!” Takeru grinned as Ai led Yusaku back into the room, sitting down on the only free chair and pulling Yusaku to sit on his lap.

Yusaku couldn’t hide the smile of pure happiness on his face. Christmas had never been all that special, or something to celebrate. And after the Incident, true happiness was never something that came easily to him.

But it was so easy to sit there and smile, be happy with their friends and family. Tucking himself against Ai’s chest somewhat shyly as Miyu and Skye gushed over the ring on his finger. Aqua and Flame joining in excitedly as Takeru and Jin joked about who would be the best man for him and Ai. Spectre stating that he would be in charge of flower arrangements (as if Yusaku would choose anyone else, maybe Earth of course) and Roboppi talking to Pandor about the engagement.

“Well bud? What do you think about this Christmas?” Kolter asked, bringing a glass of sparkling cider to Yusaku.

“I think… it’s perfect.” Yusaku smiled, taking the glass and kissing Ai softly again. “The best gift ever.”


End file.
